goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Makes a Grounded Video Out of King Bob and Gets Grounded
In Gelman's bedroom, Gelman was feeling grumpy. Gelman: Man! I hate King Bob! He's the worst tyrant in Third Street School ever! What should I do? Then Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know! I will make a grounded video out of him! Then Gelman walked towards the computer. Gelman: Alright. Then Gelman got on the computer. Gelman: Let's get started! So Gelman began to make a grounded video out of King Bob. Two minutes later, Gelman had finished it. Lawson: There! Now let's preview it! Then Gelman began to preview the King Bob Gets Grounded video. (video begins) Gelman's parents scolded King Bob. Gelman's dad: Robert, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! King Bob: But mom and pop, I didn't do anything! King Bob's mum: It doesn't matter, young man. You are grounded for nothing! Go to your room right now! King Bob went to his room, crying. King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Gelman: There! Now let's upload it on Youtube! Then Gelman began to upload the video on Youtube, and soon he had done it. Gelman: There! Now let's look how many likes and comments. I hope everyone likes it. Gelman began to look how many likes and comments. Suddenly, he was horrified. (scary Sound FX) There were 173958 views, 3 likes and 1326 dislikes on the King Bob Gets Grounded video. Jordan's comment was 'What in the world is wrong with you?!', Jerome's comment was 'You just made a grounded video out of our leader King Bob! Why did you do that?', Eric Foster's comment was 'King Bob is the best king of the Third Street Playground ever Lawson!', Slappy's comment was 'Booooo! This video stinks!', Tara's comment was 'Worst! Video! Ever! Don't you dare make a grounded video out of my boyfriend! This! Video! Whomps!', (Daniel) Trumpet Boy's comment was 'That's it! I'm really calling your parents!', Lawson had made a comment to Gelman, which impressed him, Lawson's comment was 'Great video Gelman!', (Edward) Scribe Kid's comment was 'King Bob is my best leader Lawson!', and Morris P. Hingle's comment was 'I am so disappointed in you Gelman! I hope your parents will punish you for this!'. Gelman: What the...? Why did my video end up with a lot of mean comments and dislikes? Then Gelman heard his mum calling. Gelman's mum's voice: Gelman, get over here right now! Gelman: Oh! My parents need me! Then Gelman went out of his room, and then he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and confronted his parents, who were looking angry. Gelman: What is it, mum and dad? Gelman's mum: Gelman, we just got a call from King Bob. He said that you made a grounded video out of him. Did you do it? Gelman: Um, no. I don't know what you guys are talking about. Gelman's dad: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded bigger time! Gelman: Okay, okay, fine! I did it! I made a grounded video out of King Bob because he's the worst tyrant in Third Street School ever! Gelman's parents were feeling annoyed, and were throwing a fit. Gelman's dad: Oooooooooooh! Gelman, this is a lot more unacceptable! How dare you make a grounded video out of King Bob? He's the best king of the playground and the best student in Third Street School! You have really caused disgrace, young man! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom! Gelman's mum: You will not play video games unless they're educational for a whole week! Gelman's dad: You know that you shouldn't have done that, Gelman! Go to your room right now and never come out and think about what you've done! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Dallas as King Bob's dad Eric as King Bob Kimberly as King Bob's mum Belle as Gelman's mum Simon as Gelman's dad Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff